Au secoure de Percy
by Naomi-lou
Summary: Percy se fait kidnapper par Luke Castellan et ses sabirs. Alors qu'Annabeth, Grover et Thalia ferons toute pour le récupéré Percy. Ils font équipe avec le lieutenant Mac Taylor et son équipe en semble ils feront toute pour aller au secoure de Percy. Noté : K .
1. Le temp et le sauveur

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction. C'est le premier cross-over avec CSI : NY et Percy Jackson. L'histoire se passe avant Le sort de Titan.**

**Je déclame que je ne possède pas les personnages de CSI : NY et de Percy Jackson. **

**Et bonne lecture.**

Le temps et le sauveur

Percy P.D.V

Le temps, c'est quoi le temps? Que sert dans la vie ce temps? Ce que Percy se pose maintenant ces questions! Combien de temps était-il maintenu prisonnier? Il ne le savait pas, il avait cessé le compté depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il sait, il était couché, drogué et inconscient sur un sol en ciment. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait très mal. Sans parler de sa jambe droite, lui fit terriblement souffrir. Sa respiration lui était difficile comme si on lui avait fait manger de la laine d'acier. Il n'a pas ouvrir ses yeux depuis longtemps, il sentait ses yeux étaient croûtés. Sa bouche était sèche comme si un nid de scorpion était installé dans sa bouche. Et il avait une fièvre sans fin.

Quant à ses ravisseurs, il voulait les tuer, il voulait les faire souffrir. Il voulait les écraser avec son pouce. Voire leurs peurs dans leurs yeux. Mais quand ses ravisseurs vont-ils décider de le tuer pour de bon?

Lentement le froid s'installe sur lui. Il a commencé par les pieds, grimpant sur son corps, jusqu'au cerveau.

Percy Jackson veut mourir. Il veut arrêter d'exister. Il veut flotter au loin. Dispersé au vent. Mort. Il voulait que la douleur s'arrête.

Percy avait le sentiment quelque chose va se passer. Fidèle à ses pensées, il entend une énorme explosion et des cris de surprise qui font vibrer douloureusement dans ces tympans. Il entend des pas qui se précipitent vers sa direction. Et un bang comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup de pied dans la porte. Des pas lourds se dirigent vers lui. Était-il là pour le sauver?

— Oh mon dieu! Dis l'inconnu.

Percy sentit deux doigts appui sur son artère de son cou. L'inconnu échappe un soupir de soulagement.

— Tout va bien Percy, c'est fini maintenant. Dis l'inconnu.

Percy sentait quelque chose chaud qui provient de ses yeux et coulait vers ses tempes. Des larmes, pas des larmes de tristesse, mais bien des larmes de soulagement. Il essayait de toucher son sauveur, il ne parvient qu'à gémir.

— N'est pas de bouger et reste juste immobile. Dis son bienfaiteur. Attention ça peu que ça va fait très mal.

Il passa un bras sous le dos de Percy et il le redresse doucement. L'adolescent gémir de plus belle et sa tête était prise un appui sur l'épaule de son sauveur. Son bienfaiteur passa son autre bras sous les genoux du garçon. Lorsqu'il le souleva, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Percy se mit à hurler de douleur. Il se met à sangloter jusqu'au gémissement.

— Je suis désolé Percy. On est presque arrivé, quelqu'un va s'en occuper de vous.

Le garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout était flou. Percy essayait de parler, mais il n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Il réussit à dire.

— Uqi têe ousv?

— Qu'es-tu dit Percy? Prends ton temps.

— Qui… êtes-vous?

— Je suis Mac.

C'était la dernière chose qui est entendue, avant de perd totalement connaissance.

**Et puis comment vous trouver mon histoire? **


	2. L'enlèvement

**Je déclame que les personnages n'appartiennent pas.**

_Au dernier chapitre :_

_Le garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout était flou. Percy essayait de parler, mais il n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Il réussit à dire._

— _Uqi têe ousv?_

— _Qu'es-tu dit Percy? Prends ton temps._

— _Qui… êtes-vous?_

— _Je suis Mac._

_C'était la dernière chose qui est entendue, avant de perd totalement connaissance._

* * *

><p>L'enlèvement<p>

Un mois plus tôt

Percy P.D.V

Percy marchait de l'école, maintenant à sa troisième année au secondaire **(N/A je ne sais pas comment ça marche le secondaire aux États-Unis, alors vous avez juste à me corriger.) **Et il espérait avoir une année de paix. Percy était un adolescent de 14 ans tout ta fait banal, taille moyenne, légèrement musclée, cheveux noirs et en batailles, les yeux d'un vert mer où on pourrait se noyé. Il avait l'air normal, mise à part qui est un demi-dieu. Vous savez les dieux grecs existe encore, ils n'ont pas disparu. Ils suivent l'occident, pour être juste être précis, ils suivent les pays les plus dynamiques comme là ils sont aux États-Unis. Comme dans toutes les histoires grecques, les dieux descentes sur terre et tombent amoureux des mortelles. Bref Percy est un demi- dieu, il est le fils de Poséidon le dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux. Soudain, Percy avait l'impression quelqu'un le suivait. Il sortir de sa poche de son pantalon son épée Turbulence **(N/A est que s'est Turbulence ou Riptide?) **sous forme de stylo. Il se retourne, il ne voit personne de suspect qui aurait pu le mettre en alerte. Percy reste quand même sur ces gardes. Il tournait dans une petite ruelle, qui était entre un restaurant chinois et une boutique de sports. Quand il vit une fourgonnette blanche qui lui coupait le passage, Percy tournait ses talons. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, un bras musclé l'entoure sa poitrine et une main avec un chiffon se plaquaient sur son nez et sa bouche! L'empêchait d'utiliser ses bras pour se défendre et l'empêchent aussi de crier à l'aide. Il perdit l'emprise de son stylo, il commençait à se tortillé dans tous les sens et de donnés des coups pieds. Après plusieurs minutes de coups pieds et se tortiller, il ne parvient en vain à se libérer. Le ravisseur qui avait une poigne de fer ne lâchait pas sa prise. Percy se sentit faible et somnolent, il comprit trop tard que c'était du chloroforme et la dernière chose qu'il a pensés avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. « C'est qui m'a enlevé? »

Le ravisseur P.D.V

Le malfaiteur sentait le corps de l'adolescent se détendre. Le chloroforme faisait son travail. Un sourire démoniaque qui faisait froid dans le dos, apparais sur son visage, où il a une longue cicatrice qui partait de son œil gauche à sa bouche. Il traînait l'adolescent de 14 ans qui était inconscient jusqu'à la fourgonnette blanche. Il entrait dans la voiture, il le démarre et partir de la scène de crime. Il était sûr que personne ne remarquerait pas, alors il n'avait pas pris la précaution d'utiliser la brume pour cacher aux yeux des mortels, il les trouvait stupides et ignorants. Seulement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un mortel avait tout filmé la scène.

Témoin mortel P.D.V

Lorsqu'il a passé devant la ruelle, il avait vu deux adolescents, l'un était en difficulté et l'autre l'agresseur. Il s'était caché derrière le mur du restaurant chinois, son cœur battait très fort, il avait peur que le ravisseur entent les battements de son cœur. Celui qui était en difficulté était plus jeune, disons 14 à 15 ans, il avait les cheveux noirs en batailles, la peau bronzée, légèrement musclée, il était de taille moyenne, il portait un sweat à capuche vert, un jean noir et des chaussures Adidas vertes. Il laissait tomber un stylo, et il se débattait furieusement, en se tortillent et en donnent des coups pieds. L'agresseur était plus vieux, disons 19 à 20 ans, les cheveux blonds, il avait une cicatrice qui partait de son œil gauche jusqu'à sa lèvre, la peau bronzée, il était de grande taille, bien plus musclée que l'autre, il portait un tee-shirt bleu, un jean noir et de chaussure noire. Il avait un bras maintenait fermement sa victime. Et sa main tenait un chiffon, où il se plaquait sur le visage du jeune garçon. Le témoin qui savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids de l'agresseur, les mains tremblent, il parvient à sortit son téléphone intelligent et il filma toute la scène, au moins il ne sentira pas lâche du tout. La lutte continuait pendant quelques minutes. Le jeune qui essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur, mais en vain, il était plus vieux, plus grand et plus musclé que lui. Il vit que le jeune adolescent était en perte d'énergie, ses yeux se fermaient doucement et où son corps se détendait dans un sommeil drogué. Le ravisseur avait un sourire démoniaque qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il traînait sa jeune victime à une fourgonnette blanche. Après avoir mis sa proie dans la fourgonnette, il rendrait à son tour et il partir de sa scène de crime. Le spectateur partit à son tour et il regardait la vidéo. Il se dirigeait vers commissariat de la police de New York. Quand il rendrait dans le bâtiment, il voit que s'était plein. Il se dirigeait vers la secrétaire, elle était occupée sur son ordinateur et il se penchait vers celle-ci et lui dit avec un peu de nervosité.

— J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour un kidnapping.

— Attendez jusqu'on vous appelle. Dis la secrétaire sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

— Non! Il faut absolument que je voie quelqu'un! La vie d'un jeune est enjeu!

— Monsieur vous devriez attendre.

— Non! Écouter j'ai l'a preuve de cet enlèvement, j'ai une vidéo!

— Monsieur calmez-vous ou je demande de sortie.

- Plus ...

— Excuse-moi monsieur je suis lieutenant Mac Taylor.


	3. Une nouvelle affaire

_Au dernier chapitre :_

_Il se dirigeait vers commissariat de la police de New York. Quand il rendrait dans le bâtiment, il voit que c'était plein. Il se dirigeait vers la secrétaire, elle était occupée sur son ordinateur et il se penchait vers celle-ci et lui dit avec un peu de nervosité._

—_ J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour un kidnapping. _

—_ Attendez jusqu'on vous appelle. Dis la secrétaire sans lever les yeux de l'écran._

—_ Non! Il faut absolument que je voie quelqu'un! La vie d'un jeune est enjeu!_

—_ Monsieur vous devriez attendre._

—_ Non! Écouter j'ai l'a preuve de cet enlèvement, j'ai une vidéo!_

—_ Monsieur calmez-vous ou je demande de sortie._

—_ Mais…_

—_ Excuse-moi monsieur je suis lieutenant Mac Taylor._

Une nouvelle affaire.

Mac P.D.V

Mac était de passage dans le commissariat, il venait de boucler une affaire de meurtre. Dont la femme de la victime l'avait froidement tué à coup hache. Il passait à côté de la secrétaire, quand il entendit un jeune homme se plaindre qu'un jeune serait fait enlever. Il entendit quelque brique de leur conversation.

— Non! Il faut absolument que je voie quelqu'un! La vie d'un jeune est enjeu!

— Monsieur vous devriez attendre.

— Non! Écouter j'ai l'a preuve de cet enlèvement, j'ai une vidéo!

— Monsieur calmez-vous ou je demande de sortie.

— Mais…

Mais Mac l'avait déjà coupé.

— Excuse-moi, monsieur, je suis lieutenant Mac Taylor. J'ai entendu votre conversation. Vous dit que vous avez une vidéo de ce qui s'est passé.

— Oui monsieur. Dit-il nerveusement.

— Je voudrais savoir quel est votre nom?

— Jake Dubois.

— Ok Jake, tu vas me suivre dans un endroit plus calme, et tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu as vu.

Jake hochait la tête et il suivit Mac qui dirigeait dans un petit salon. Assis confortablement. Jake prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer. Il racontait tout ce qui s'est passé. Après avoir tout dit, il sortit son téléphone et il le remit à Mac. Avant de lui donner son congé, il le remercia pour sa collaboration. Mac sortit son téléphone et fait des appels à toute l'équipe. Il est partir dans les locaux de la criminologie. Il rejoint Adam dans la salle d'informatique. Adam était le plus jeune de l'équipe, encore dans sa fin d'adolescence, il était le petit génie de l'informatique. Adam était dans sa rêverie, il n'avait pas remarqué que Mac était entré.

— Adam, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une recherche dans ce téléphone. Dis Mac et le jeune informaticien sursaut.

— Ah! C'est vous patron, désolé je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Dit-il.

— Le temps presse, Adam, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer.

Mac lui remit le téléphone au jeune. Aussitôt, Adam branchait l'appareil sur l'ordinateur. Quand la connexion s'est faite, elle est sortie toutes les photos, les vidéos et les messages. Avec la vitesse du génie, il trie les photos et les messages. Très vite, ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Adam visionne la vidéo en question. Ils regardent la vidéo jusqu'à la fin. Mac demande de faire un gros plan sur les deux visages des individus. Quand l'image grossir, ils découvrent que ce n'est que des adolescents. Mac demande à Adam de faire des recherches faciales, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient identifier la victime et le ravisseur. Mac partir dans la salle de réunion où l'équipe l'attendait. Il dit d'un ton bourru.

— On a une nouvelle affaire.


	4. Avertissement et quête

**J'ai oublié de préciser dans quelle saison de CSI : NY commence l'histoire. C'est dans la saison 4 commence les événements. Et j'ai oublié que Thalia fait partie de la quête.**

_Au dernier chapitre : _

_Mac lui remit le téléphone au jeune. Aussitôt, Adam branchait l'appareil sur l'ordinateur. Quand la connexion s'est faite, elle est sortie toutes les photos, les vidéos et les messages. Avec la vitesse du génie, il trie les photos et les messages. Très vite, ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Adam visionne la vidéo en question. Ils regardent la vidéo jusqu'à la fin. Mac demande de faire un gros plan sur les deux visages des individus. Quand l'image grossir, ils découvrent que ce n'est que des adolescents. Mac demande à Adam de faire des recherches faciales, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient identifier la victime et le ravisseur. Mac partir dans la salle de réunion où l'équipe l'attendait. Il dire d'un ton bourru._

— _On a une nouvelle affaire._

Avertissement et quête

Annabeth P.D.V

Annabeth était au Camp des Sang-Mêlé avec Thalia, qui était revenu à la vie, après sept ans dans un corps d'arbre. Disons que Thalia est censée avoir environ 19 ans, alors qu'elle a 15 ans. Bref, Annabeth est la meilleure amie de Percy. De plus, elle est aussi un demi-dieu, elle est la fille Athéna. Quant à Thalia, elle est la cousine de Percy, elle est la fille de Zeus. La fille Athéna s'entrainait avec la fille de Zeus. Quand les deux jeunes demi-dieux entendirent le son de conque. Annabeth et Thalia se dirigent vers le pavillon. Elles s'asseyent à leurs tables habituelles. Comme d'habitude, les demi-dieux font leur sacrifice aux dieux. Après que tous ont fait leurs sacrifices. Ils commencent à manger. Au moment qu'un Iris mail apparaît, le visage tourmenté de Percy, les yeux verts mer, espiègles et innocents d'habituel étaient remplacé par la terreur et la peur. Un bâillon était noué dans sa bouche, ce qui a mis tout le monde en alerte. Le cœur d'Annabeth s'arrêta quand elle vit Luke Castellan, le fils d'Hermès. Elle regarda Thalia qui était devenue rouge de colère. Le fils d'Hermès se mit à parler.

— Salut à tout ce, ceux qui ne me connaît pas. Je suis Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès. Vous avez vu que je détiens Persée Jackson, le fils de Poséidon. Alors si vous voulez le voir encore en vie, il va falloir faire un échange. La fille de Zeus contre le fils de Poséidon. Vous avez un mois.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça Luke? Dit-Annabeth.

— Oh! C'est Annie! Exclama Luke en ignorant sa question. Bon je dois aller. À oui oublier pas vous avez un mois.

Sur ce, il coupa la communication. Dans un brouhaha, Chiron frappa son sabot contre le sol. Quand le silence est repris, le vieux centaure dit.

— Tous les conseillers sont prier aller à la Grande Maison, réunion d'urgence.

Annabeth sortit de sa table et rejoint Thalia. Grover se rejoint au groupe et il dit.

— Qu'est qu'on va faire?

— Je ne sais pas Grover. Mais moi à mon avis nous devrons aller dans une quête, dite Annabeth.

— Ce qui me choc, Luke s'en est pris à Percy, pas à moi. Pourquoi? Dit- Thalia.

— Je l'avoue que toi tu es au camp, bien en sécurité et Percy est l'extérieur du camp. Alors il risque plus que toi.

Le trio entra dans la Grande Maison. Ils s'assoient autour de la table de Ping-Pong. Quand tout le monde est installé, Chiron commença à parler.

— Bon, Luke Castellan a capturé Percy…

— Je propose une quête. J'irai dans cette quête, coupa Annabeth.

— Bin, moi aussi je viendrais dans cette quête, augmente Grover.

— Alors moi aussi j'irai avec eux, personne ne ferait du mal à mon cousin, d'un ton autorité de Thalia.

— Bon d'accord, est quelqu'un est contre. OK réunion rejetée, dit d'un ton de soulagement de Chiron. Bon qui va aller voir l'Oracle?

— Moi, dit Annabeth.

— Je vais appeler la mère de Percy.

Sur ce, Annabeth monta au grenier. Rendue dans la pièce, elle se dirige de l'autre côté de la pièce sans même regarder autour d'elle. La fille Athéna regarda une vieille momie. Sans dire un mot, une fumée verte sortit de la bouche de la momie. Une voix caveuse et sifflant comme un serpent se fit entendre.

— Je suis l'Oracle de Delphes, la voix des prophéties de Phébus Apollon qui tua le Python. Approche visiteur et pose ta question.

— Comment peux-je sauver Percy Jackson? Dis la fille de la Sagesse.

— Tu iras dans la Grosse Pomme. Où tu t'allieras avec un groupe de CSI. Tu devras faire confiance à l'homme du chiffre 333. **(N/A le chiffre 333 correspond à la saison 4.) **Ensemble vous unirez vos savoirs et vos forces pour sauver le fils de la mer. Mais un choix déchirent que vous ferez. **(N/A désolé pour cette prophétie. Je l'ai totalement raté.)**

Quand la momie a fini de parler, elle resta immobile. Annabeth descend et elle rejoint Chiron et ses deux compagnons de la quête. Elle répète la prophétie de l'Oracle. Ils firent la réflexion.

— La Grosse Pomme est très évidente, on doit aller à New York, dit la fille des cieux.

— Il faudrait s'allier avec d'un groupe de mortels qui s'appelle CSI, dit l'homme chèvre. Mais qu'est que ça signifie CSI?

— Je ne sais pas. Bref, il faudra que nous fassions confiance à un homme du chiffre 333, dit la fille d'Athéna. Il doit être dans ce fameux groupe de mortel. Il faut unir nos savoirs et nos forces avec eux et nous sauverons Percy.

— Vous devriez faire un choix déchirent, dit le veux centaure. Mais qu'est que ça signifie? Bon, allez vous coucher et préparer vos sacs de voyage. Vous partez tôt.


	5. Des visiteurs suprises

_Au dernier chapitre_

— _Je ne sais pas. Bref, il faudra que nous fassions confiance à un homme du chiffre 333, dit la fille d'Athéna. Il doit être dans ce fameux groupe de mortel. Il faut unir nos savoirs et nos forces avec eux et nous sauverons Percy._

— _Vous devriez faire un choix déchirent, dit le veux centaure. Mais qu'est que ça signifie? Bon, allez-vous coucher et préparer vos sacs de voyage. Vous partez tôt._

Des visiteurs surpris

Au même moment de la réunion d'urgence

Sally P.D.V

Sally Jackson était entrée de son travail plus tôt d'habitude. À cette heure-là, Percy était déjà entré de l'école. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. La mère ne fut pas surprise que Percy n'était pas là. Il doit être partir pour une promenade au Central Park. La femme se prépare à faire le souper, elle sortir tous ce qu'elle de besoin pour faire le souper. Quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle vit deux hommes, l'un était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux auburn, les yeux bruns. L'autre était d'une fin d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus. Sally leur sourire et dis.

— Bonjour, qu'est que puis-je pour vous?

— Mme Jackson, je lieutenant Mac Taylor, dis-le gars d'une cinquantaine d'années. Et ici mon collègue le lieutenant Don Flack. Nous voulons vous parler votre fils Persée.

Il pointa son collègue. Méfiante la femme posa une question.

— OK, entrés. Désolé que ce soit un peu le fouillis ici. Vous voulez vous quelque chose à boire.

— Non merci ne nous restons pas longtemps. Mme Jackson, je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, dit Mac.

— OK qu'est que se passe-t-il? Qu'est que Percy va-t-il bien? Qu'est qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal?

— Je vous rassure qu'il n'a rien fait. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Nous avons la preuve que votre fils a été enlevé par un autre adolescent.

Sally n'écoutait plus, elle s'était arrêtée au mot « votre fils a été enlevé. »

— Impossible, vous être sûr que s'est lui?

— Oui, Mme Jackson, un témoin a vu la scène. Il a même filmé. J'ai une photo à vous montrer.

Mac lui remit une photo. Son cœur assez, sur l'image elle reconnue son fils bien-aimé en détresse, les larmes lui glissaient silencieux sur ses joues. L'autre gars se lui qui fait tu mal à son bébé ne connais pas.

— Vous reconnais-tu l'un d'eux? dit Flack.

— Oui, il mon fils se lui qui est en détresse. Mais l'autre, non. Jamais vu, dit Mme Jackson.

— Connaissez-vous quelqu'un vouloir lui faire du mal, au point de faire un enlèvement? Dis Lieutenant Taylor.

— Non, Percy peut-être un enfant difficile pour certains, mais il a toujours été une boule d'énergie.

— Bon, on va vous laisser, je vous donne ma carte si vous rappelez de quelque chose.

— Oui, au revoir, dit une voix étranglée.

**Désoler pour ce chapitre très court.**


End file.
